


Leverage in Six Words

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 6 Word Fics [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 6 Word Stories, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Word Stories from Leverage.</p><p><em>"Parker's</em> okay with it," Hardison mutters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leverage in Six Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted at the LiveJournal Comment Fic Community and all plunked here.

Prompt by marlex: Any, any, blink

**Staring Contest**

> Parker and Eliot stare. Hardison laughs.

* * *

Prompt by tigriswolf: author's choice, author's choice, end

**End of an Era**

> _"Parker's_ okay with it," Hardison mutters.

* * *

Prompt by marlex: any, any, food fight

**Food Fights Not Allowed**

> "Not in my kitchen," Eliot growls.

* * *

Prompt by elfgirljen: any, any, sex

**Get a Room (Parker/Hardison)**

> "The living room's _public!"_ Eliot yelled.


End file.
